1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container that prevents an illegal operation and can be easily identified after being illegally operated.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Vacuum-formed plastic containers are usually made to have a box-shaped or a cup-shaped containing structure and are used in supermarkets for keeping food fresh. The plastic container is transparent for the buyer to clearly see the contents, such as jelly-like, fruit or liquid foods and provided to stimulate customer's buying intent. For containing liquid foods, the conventional plastic containers focus on the function of a water-tightly seal. The conventional plastic container usually includes a hollow body and a body for selectively closing the hollow body.
The conventional plastic containers are provided for containing instant foods. However, the conventional plastic container provides no function to stop an illegal operation. The tamper-resistant/evident structures very important for deterring theft and preventing the loss of product and income for the seller, as well as instilling consumer confidence in the integrity of the contents within the container and confidence in the ability of the seller and/or manufacturer to provide and maintain quality goods.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional container used in the supermarket for containing fresh foods.